This invention relates to a device for the transfer, in particular the continuous transfer, of segregated flat-shaped products to a transport device, preferably of plasters, pressure-sensitive adhesive labels or postage stamps.
It is known to employ transfer devices for flat-shaped products which comprise deflecting edges, transfer rolls and also stripping plates for detaching segregated flat-shaped products in a transfer device. However, receiving the said productsxe2x80x94which have yet been transferred in a particular orderxe2x80x94in a likewise ordered fashion by means of a device transporting the products further is problematic since the order cannot be ensured, especially not in the case of continuous transfer. The products are transported further in rearranged order, which makes the removal thereof for the purpose of packaging or further processing more difficult.
It is the object of the present invention to create a device for the transfer of segregated flat-shaped products according to the introductory portion of claim 1, which device permits the ordered transfer of the products from a transfer device and the continued transport of the products in the ordered arrangement.
This object is achieved in a device according to the introductory portion of claim 1 by means of the features according to said claim.
The invention consists in that the transfer device comprises a receiving device which is integrated in a transport device supplying the further transport of the segregated flat-shaped products, said transport device being coupled to a vacuum device such that the products are, in cooperation with the transport device, received in an ordered fashion and fixed thereto. This ensures the continued transport of the products in the ordered arrangement.
The transport device may be a conveyor belt having evenly arranged suction orifices connected to the vacuum device.
The vacuum device is advantageously configured such that it comprises a deflecting strip for the conveyor belt which faces the transfer device and to which a vacuum may be applied and which is provided with a slide surface for the conveyor belt, to which slide surface a vacuum can be applied also, with grooves and/or slots being arranged in said deflecting strip and in said slide surface which correspond to the said suction orifices and through which air can be sucked off continuously.
In a simple manner the vacuum device can be provided with a vacuum container which is configured along the transport path and on which the slide surface for the conveyor belt and also the deflecting strip are configured. Via connection pieces, the said vacuum container may be equipped with one or more ducts leading to a vacuum pump.
To keep friction between the conveyor belt and the vacuum container low, it is advantageous for the deflecting strip to be provided with a deflecting roll which has circumferential grooves arranged therein as suction orifices, said grooves being connected with the inner space of the vacuum container.
The conveyor belt is provided at the end of the vacuum container which faces away from the deflecting strip with a discharge device for discharging the products, at which device the vacuum acting on the conveyor belt is blocked so that the products can be removed in an ordered manner by suitable means.
The transfer device may be a roll to which a vacuum is applied and which is provided on its surface with suction orifices for the products. The deflecting strip and the conveyor belt which is led around it and the said roll are arranged parallel to each other and spaced such that the products are only just able to pass through the slot formed therebetween without being obstructed, i.e. without touching the conveyor belt. Following this slot (seen in the direction of transport) there is configured a transfer area wherein the connection between the suction orifices to the vacuum-generating device for the roll is blocked. The suction connection between the products and the roll is thereby eliminated, so that the products can be aspirated by the rotating conveyor belt and fixed in the arrangement predetermined by the transfer device and subsequently transported further.
To facilitate and accelerate the transfer process, the suction orifices of the rotating roll can be adapted to be connectable in the transfer region with a blowing device, so that in this region the products are rejected by the roll.
The roll may advantageously be configured to function simultaneously as a punching roll by providing on the circumference thereof cutting edges for punching, in accordance with the desired shape of the products. It is possible thereby to unite the segregating device and the transfer device in a simple manner.